The Dream
by ShadowDemon
Summary: where you read and find out its good trust me!!


Disclaimer: I will return Gohan and the rest of the crew ASAP.

Description:A HORROR, New character fic, only for kids 12 and older.

  
  


**The Dream**

  
  


When the earth was all nice and safe a cyborg from the other Universe came disguised as a new student that goes to "Orange Star High School". The cyborg was called "Over Load"but when he is in his disguised he is called "Daemon", Daemon was in Gohan's class and was seated next to him. Daemon and Gohan became friends after a couple of hours in class. 

The next day some students started to disappeared from the school, Videl was on the look for the missing people all day when Gohan stayed in class wanting to get out and look for them. 

After a couple of hours looking Videl did not find a trace of anything not even a hair but just kept looking, while school was over Videl called help to look for the missing people, Gohan knowing that Videl needed help turned into "Great Sayin Man"and went to help but did not find anything. 

When everyone went home after an hour of looking Daemon stayed at the school (if you think that a cyborg from an other universe is going to rent a hotel room your kidding me). 

One day when Daemon was taking a little walk before going to school he saw "Great Sayin Man"save a bunch of old folks, he heard the voce of "Great Sayin Man"it was Gohan's voce, from there on he knew that Gohan could not be a human because of his really high power level, that afternoon Daemon revealed him self to Gohan, he fainted when he saw the disgusting, sickening and unhuman site, the half robot half ripped apart human flesh with blood oozing and rotting flesh made Gohan barf 5 time in a row, the horrible site was too much for a saying stomach. Gohan started to think what really happened to the missing student and teachers, then released that the disappearing happened when Daemon arrived. 

Gohan yells "were you the one that made all those students disappear?" in a very frightened voce when Daemon was eating his math teacher replies "Yes, why do you ask?" while still having food in his mouth.

Gohan replies "Ooh, ok, did you eat Mr. Satan?" with a strange look on his face and turns to see a way out of the school.

Daemon replies "Yes" exiting the class room full of bones and raw flesh.

Gohan not knowing that Daemon left picked up a knife and rammed into the wall thinking that Daemon would still be there.

Gohan making his way through the dead bodies of his classmates finds Videl's best friend still alive and brings her out of the building safely while Daemon was heading to his lair to wait for him.

When Gohan headed back in the school he heard the sound of Videl screaming, he ran to a big room full of dead bodies and bones in a pool of blood, it looked like a slaughter house.

Daemon kindly said "hello, welcome to my Palace (Hell hole is the right word for it).

With one flick of the hand Daemon made all the dead people zombies and vampires.

Daemon laughing sais "you'll have to fight all your classmates before you get your Videl back" and then disappears.

Gohan starts to break them in pieces but they keep getting back together, Gohan trapped under 50 students eating alive when he died 30 seconds after.

Before he died he saw Videl ripped in half and eaten still screaming her head off and suddenly wakes up yelling "Noooooooooooooooooooo!".

Videl wakes up and sais "would you go back to bed?"

(note that Gohan and Videl get married and also have a child called "Pan").

Gohan replies "sure, sorry" in a calm voce and goes back to bed.

Gohan's dream continued at the part where he died and Videl died when he saw more...Pan was looking for her parents in the school when she was killed by Daemon, then ChiChi some how got also killed by Daemon, when Gohan saw all the people he knew die he finally woke up. 

Videl asks " are you ok?" looking at Gohan.

Gohan replies "Yes its just that I had a bad dream thats all.

Gohan hears a voce in his mind saying that was no dream, Gohan started to panic and turned around to ask a question at Videl but when he looked at her she was cut in half and bleeding.

Gohan started to run as fast as he could but every where he looked he saw only dead people when he got attacked by his class mates and died.

When suddenly woke up and said "thank god that was just a dream".

When he turned around to say good night to Videl he saw her half cut and bleeding when she stabbed him to death.****

  
  


**The end**

  
  


**Authors thoughts:**

**Well I think that this fic was not that terrorizing, really I did not find it at all freighting but hay what can I do, I don't write "Child's play" (The Bride of Chuky horror films) movies ok and please****Don't Flame Me!!!**

**This fic was written in 45 minutes on November 20th 2000 by: ****Shadow_Demon**

**If any of you have questions you would like to ask e-mail me at [][1]**oobe_have@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:oobe_have@hotmail.com



End file.
